


Last minute dinner date

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Modern SenGen [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dinner, Dinner Date, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Winter, sengen just enjoy each other's company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Date night. What is supposed to be a calm night where you and your significant other would sit down and eat some food together.Not going to happen. Not with Senkuu inviting himself over at the last minute to Gen’s apartment for a dinner date.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Modern SenGen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Last minute dinner date

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to supmyange.

Date night. What is supposed to be a calm night where you and your significant other would sit down and eat some food together.

_ Not going to happen _ . Not with Senkuu inviting himself over at the last minute to Gen’s apartment for a dinner date. 

What time will you be over?

_ “Around dinner,” _

Anything you want in particular? 

_ “Hmmh whatever you want to make,” _

So now Gen was just flying by the seat of his pants trying to make something in his small kitchen. He was planning on getting home and ordering some cold soba or something. He didn’t have much to make dinner for himself let alone another person.

“I’m going to kill Senkuu chan,” Gen groaned.

So Gen rushed to the supermarket and bought some beef and decided to make gyudon. Should be quick. Gen was starting to cut up the meat into thin pieces. The sound of a key going into the keyhole before Gen’s apartment’s door opened caught Gen’s attention.

“Hey Senkuu chan,” Gen called from the kitchen. “Put on your slippers and help me please,”

“With?” Senkuu asked from the hallway.

“Dinner, this date was your idea so you're helping me,” Gen sang.

“Warning you now mentalist I can’t cook,” Senkuu snickered.

“Oh please, how badly could we mess up gyudon?” Gen laughed.

The answer was pretty bad. They had definitely overcooked the onions and Senkuu managed to mess up the sunny side up egg. 

“Ahhhh…,”

“Convenience store food?” Senkuuu asked,

“Sounds good,” Gen agreed, putting what was salvageable in the fridge.

Gen and Senkuuu grabbed their coats, hats and changed their shoes. It was a cold winter night. The sun had fully gone out of sight and the only light was from street lights and vending machines. The snow was already starting to pile up on the streets. Each step the two took was followed by a crunch from the snow beneath them. Gen was already missing his heated apartment building. Luckily the convent stores only a few meters from Gen’s apartment.

“After this, I'm going to hide in the kotatsu all of winter,” Gen stated.

“Aww come on, is it that bad?” Senkuu laughed.

“Oh ha ha mister, I have a hat and scarf. Why didn’t you tell me it was basically reezing- fay?” Gen shivered. Gen tried to blow air on his hands to keep them warm.

“Hmmh must have forgotten,” Senkuu teased.

“Such a mean boyfriend,” Gen pouted keeping his hands in his pockets.

“I know,” Senkuu played along.

Senkuuu put his hand in Gen’s coat pockets and held Gen’s hand trying to warm it up. Gen kept close to Senkuu as they walked. When they finally reached the convenience store Gen was happy to be back in an air-conditioned place.

“Ahhh thank god. I was going to become a popsicle out there,” Gen sighed a sigh of relief.

“That’s almost physically im-” Senkuu was about to go on some science rant.

“Ahh no, now you're going to make my brain melt? Ahh, how cruel Senkuu chan,” Gen groaned.

Senkuu raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before letting out a sigh. “Anyways, you know what you want?” Senkuu asked.

“I feel like getting steamed buns,” Gen answered. “I hope they stay warm on the walk home though,”

“If we run they might still be warm,” Senkuu joked.

“Oh that’s a good idea,” Gen thought about it while reaching for a bun from the display case. “Which bun do you want?”

“You’re going to slip on the snow,” Senkuuu sighed “And the steam pork bun please,”

“Just watch me Senkuu chan. I have a lot of practice running from crazy fans,” Gen explained, wrapping the buns up. 

Gen waited for a snarky remark from Senkuu but none came. Gen looked at his boyfriend’s face. Senkuu almost looked jealous. Gen felt kinda bad now. 

“Of course they never catch me. Nikki chan always stops them,” Gen added on trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Ya I wouldn’t want to mess with Nikki either,” Senkuu agreed. “Now let’s hurry up and pay already.

Just like Gen said he would, he ran back to his apartment without slipping but Senkuu, on the other hand, did slip once but luckily the snow helped soften his fall. When Gen got into his apartment he loudly sighed a sigh of relief.

“Ahhh warmmm,” Gen gushed. “Thank god,”

The door opened and a slightly damp Senkuu walked in.

“Pfftttt, Oh no what happened,” Gen tried to hold back the laughter. 

“Can it, mentalist,” Senkuu fumed.

The two changed shoes and sat down around the kotatsu and turned it on. The heat almost instantly warmed the two up. Gen rested his head on the taller man’s shoulders.

“Feel better Senkuu chan?” Gen asked before taking a bite of one of his buns.

“Senkuu turned his head and kissed Gen’s forehead. “Much better,” Senkuu hummed, taking hold of Gen’s free hand under the kotatsu.

Senkuu wasn’t normally so physically affectionate unless he had a hard week at university or a group project. 

“Hard week?” Gen asked.

“Ya, my professor wants us to a group final. That’s already annoying but my group mates aren’t taking this as seriously,” Senkuu groaned.

“I’m sorry Senkuu chan..,” Gen trailed off. “Want to rant my ear off about them?”

“Ku ku, you’re going to be here a while,” Senkuu smirked.

“I’ll be here,”

“Well first off I don’t even know how they got into university. I will ask them about something the professors that went over that class and they couldn’t tell me the answer..

-

-

“And they’re getting under my skin,”

“I think I hate them too now,” Gen remarked. “I’m now glad I didn’t go to university. Group projects sound like hell. I don’t know how you do it Senkuu chan”

“Ehh, that’s one of the few things I hate about university but overall I like it,” Senkuu remarked.

“Of course it is,” Gen playfully sighed. “You and that nerd brain of yours,”

“Nerd brain? Is that the best you can come up with?” Senkuu jeered.

“Human calculator?” Gen asked.

“Sounds like a compliment, mentalist,” Senkuu pointed out.

“Oh shut up. I’m too tired to think of anything good right now,” Gen yawned. “Ask me in the morning or something,”

Senkuu got up and turned off the lights before grabbing two pillows from the couch and handing Gen one. Senkuu slipped back under the kotatsu and laid his head down the pillow he had gotten. Senkuu and Gen’s foreheads touched and Gen lazly put his arms around Senkuu.

“Hey Senkuu chan,” Gen whispered. “Couldn’t we’ve taken your car to the convent store?”

“Yup,”

“Aww you just wanted to hold my hand didn’t you?”

“Your cold hands? No way,” Senkuu scoffed at the question but his tone said differently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 12/26. Souls no longer connected together chapter 4/5  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
